fanfictheluckyonesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Untouched
Untouched en español Intocables, es una canción interpretada en el capitulo Emotions. La canción pertenece a las cantantes The Veronicas. Es interpretada por Layla y Bridgette. Contexto de la Canción: Cuando Layla descubre que su novio Jason entró al coro no duda en hacer lo mismo, temiendo perderlo a manos de Melissa. La chica convence a su amiga Bridgette de audicionar con ella, y ambas interpretan la canción, siendo aceptadas inmediatamente. Letra de la Canción: Layla y (Bridgette) I go ooo ooo you go ahh ahh (La la la la La la la la I can la la la la la la) I wanna wanna wanna get get get What I want, dont stop Gimme, gimme, gimme whatcha got got Cuz I can't wait wait wait any more more more Don't even talk about the consequence Cuz right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me (And I don't give a damn what they say Or what they think, think Cuz you're the only one who's on my mind I’ll never ever let you leave me I’ll try to stop time forever) Never want to hear you say goodbye Bridgette y Layla: I feel so untouched And I want you so much That I just can’t resist you It’s not enough to say that I miss you I feel so untouched right now Need you so much somehow I can’t forget you Goin’ crazy from the moment I met you Layla: Untouched Bridgette y Layla: And I need you so much Bridgette con ( Layla): See you Breathe you I want to be you (Ah la la la) (Ah la la la) You can take take take take take time time To live live The way you gotta gotta live your life (Give me give me give me all of you you Don’t be scared Of seeing through the loneliness I want it more more more) Don’t even think about what’s right or wrong Or wrong or right Cuz in the end it’s only you and me (And no one else is going to be around To answer all the questions left behind And you and I are meant to be So even if the world falls down today You still got me to hold you up up And I would never let you down down) Bridgette y Layla: I feel so untouched And I want you so much That I just can’t resist you It’s not enough to say that I miss you I feel so untouched right now Need you so much somehow I can’t forget you Goin’ crazy from the moment I met you Layla: Untouched Bridgette y Layla: And I need you so much Layla: Untouched Untouched Untouched Ah la la la Ah la la la Untouched Ah la la la Ah la la la Bridgette y Layla: I feel so untouched And I want you so much That I just can’t resist you It’s not enough to say that I miss you I feel so untouched right now Need you so much somehow I can’t forget you Goin’ crazy from the moment I met you Untouched Untouched Untouched... Vídeo: thumb|left|335 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Emotions Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Layla Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Bridgette